


Torrid

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [72]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars Moive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Torrid- intensely hot; parched by the sun; burningAnakin and Ahsoka talk (which in reality is them winning about sand) on their way to deliver Stinky.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 10





	Torrid

“When will we get there?”

“Quiet snips,” Anakin grit out.

“Oh come on, we have been walking in this heat for hours, my feet are getting sore.”

“Just think about something else.”

Ahsoka huffed. “Like what, sand?” She then said in a high-pitched mocking voice, “Oh I love sand, it’s so soft, smooth, and stays out of my way.” In a normal voice she continued, “Master, I am pretty sure I have sand under my Lekuu!”

“Well, at least we agree that sand is horrible.”

“How does Stinky live in this?”

“No idea.”


End file.
